


【all叶】玉面公主传（3）

by santong



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	【all叶】玉面公主传（3）

上回说到说道罗刹女直入摩云洞怒惩玉面狐，这铁扇公主乃是自幼修行得道的仙人，至今元阳未泄，开了荤便一发不可收拾，可怜玉面娘娘才脱虎口又入狼窝，里里外外都被这对挂名夫妇吃了个干净，往日说好的入赘女婿，竟然趁他熟睡之时将他掳回了芭蕉洞，这下可好，那夫妇二人越发无所顾忌，怎么荒唐怎么来，日日夜夜两门齐开不说还要玩双龙入洞。  
“我不干了！”  
翌日，玉面娘娘捂着屁股，包袱款款，准备携款潜逃。  
孙哲平站在山顶，轻佻的吹了声口哨，眼看着自己的二夫人像个无头苍蝇一般在山脚下转来转去。  
这时张佳乐穿好裙子蹬着翘头绣花鞋追过来了，芭蕉扇一挥，风袭龙卷，小狐狸精连包袱带人一同被卷回山上。  
“还跑，你又能跑哪去，乖乖回榻上去。”  
孙哲平一手提着细软赃款，一手提着张牙舞爪的小狐狸精，那真叫个人赃并获，罪加一等。  
“坏东西，我不跟你们好了，我要回积雷山。”  
小狐狸两脚蹬不着地，心中越发郁结。  
“嗯？本王又是哪里不好了，是克扣了夫人的口粮还是嫌为夫房事不尽责？”孙哲平流氓兮兮的咬他耳朵根。  
敏感之处落入他人口中啃咬，弄得小狐狸浑身战栗，不争气的泛起潮红一片，再这么舔一舔，后穴便酥痒难耐，急需哪个肉杵子伸进来捣一捣。  
牛魔王笑：“这便是又要了？夫人果真是天生的淫荡胚子，骚进了骨子里。”  
小狐狸心高气傲，哪肯这会下了面子，朝他讥讽：“谁要你们些个丑东西，剁了喂狗狗都嫌。”  
孙哲平都气笑了，还不是底下这根丑东西弄得你日日夜夜欲仙欲死，好哥哥好相公的叫，这会倒是拔穴无情，甩脸子比翻书还快。  
小妾以下犯上，无大无小，当家的自然是要重振家规，别的不说，这骚屁股就要挨上几巴掌。  
叶修不过百岁修为，哪能敌得过二位大能，掀了裙子按在膝上，手起掌落，小惩大诫，打的是皮肉啪啪响，那牛魔王是何等的力道，才打了几下，两瓣雪臀便变了样，其上血红手印交错，好似个猴屁股。  
张佳乐见叶修实在是哭的梨花带雨，几近晕厥，才从魔王手中抢过，抱在怀里安抚。  
“下次还敢不敢跑出去？”孙哲平捏了捏他足踝，问道。  
叶修一个劲的摇头，生怕他下一句话就是要弄个金链子把他栓起来。  
“翠云山外妖魔鬼怪多不甚数，难免撞上个不长眼，你若是要回去，我便让下人备好车马送你回去。”张佳乐皱眉，都是你情我愿的事，孙哲平这般也太过霸道，他都看不过眼。  
叶修耳朵抖了抖，扒着张佳乐的肩，像是第一次认识他般盯着他，而后眉开眼笑的朝他嘴上亲了一口。  
“也就是你惯着他。”孙哲平嗤笑，谁不知道这小狐狸精一天不打上房揭瓦。  
叶修倒是没有什么向往自由的心情，纯粹是想气孙哲平，摩云洞也是住，芭蕉洞也是住，没什么两样，遂回娘家一事就这么耽搁下来。  
三人照例又是一番白日荒淫，芭蕉洞上下仆从早已学会眼观鼻鼻观心，无一人面有异色。  
玉面娘娘身段娇小，十五六岁少年郎的模样，牛魔王抱他入怀大了整整两圈不止，同铁扇前后夹击便只能瞧见娘娘细胳膊细腿露在精壮腰身之外乱踢乱蹬。  
两根丑东西埋在屁股里你退我进，娘娘上边的嘴儿哭着骂着，下面的嘴儿却是殷勤贪婪的紧，来来回回插了约莫小半个时辰，堪堪咬出精水来。  
铁扇公主起了身，玉手一翻，掌心多出一龙头玉势来，约莫有儿臂般粗细，尾端系着一根红穗子，他掂量片刻，将玉势塞入爱妾后庭。  
“唔……？”  
叶修才感觉双龙抽离，后穴的淫水还未淌出便被一冰冷死物堵塞，那物件入体清清凉凉滋润肉壁，好不舒服。  
“叶修，我和大孙有要事在身，这几日你且用这死物委屈一下。”  
张佳乐这边说道。  
叶修哼哼唧唧，已然是没气力抬眼皮了。  
二人走后，歇了一会儿他从床上起身，拔出湿哒哒的玉势，作势要扔，想了想，这么大一根玉料也是个宝贝疙瘩，扔了怪可惜的。  
对了，不如趁他们不在，再去芭蕉洞的小金库走一遭，拿了稀有材料也算是回本了。  
玉面娘娘小算盘打的噼里啪啦响，昨日他走得急，没来得及细翻，估摸着还有不少好东西。  
****  
翠云山外，一团红炎从天而降，嘭的砸进院内，火焰散去，当中立着一个俊俏少年郎，稚气未脱却桀骜非常。  
“你们圣婴大王归来尔等还不速速前来迎接！”  
家仆闻声扑簌簌的跪了一地，几名丫鬟端茶上前，又替他卸了披风，忙里忙外丝毫不敢怠慢。  
这圣婴大王又是何方神圣？  
此事说来话长，他原太上老君丹炉内里一簇真火精元，五百年前齐天大圣一脚蹬翻丹炉，却是将这簇精元也踢了下来，同余火一同落至火焰山修行百年，后被牛魔王铁扇公主收为义子，别号圣婴大王。  
“您这趟来的不巧，爷爷夫人这厢出去哩！”丫鬟说道。  
少主子几十年也不见得回来一次，今日真是不赶巧。  
“出去便是出去了，下次回来就说本王挑了宝贝走了。”唐昊这次回来也没什么大事，无非是朝他的义父义母讨要些个宝贝，左右芭蕉洞就是自家，白拿几样宝贝又何妨。  
他大步流星径直去了宝库，才走到门口就发觉里头窸窸窣窣，门口守卫也不见踪影，很是反常，用枪头挑开帷布一看，一只小狐狸精坐在金银珠宝上正美滋滋的往芥子袋里塞宝贝，什么千年蚌珠，冰狼利爪，八宝琉璃灯，净是些值钱物件，真是胆大包天！  
“太岁头上动土，找死！”  
唐昊手比脑快，一杆火尖枪舞的虎虎生风，直直刺向小贼，小狐狸精一惊，叼上细软撒腿就跑，偌大宝库一人一狐追的团团转，终是圣婴大王脾气火爆，一枪掷出势要把贼子捅个对穿，却不料小狐狸一个急刹，竟然反其道行之朝他跑来。  
砰地一声，毛茸茸的东西砸中了他的脸，堂堂一代圣婴大王就这么以一个滑稽的姿势从堆积如山的宝物之上滚了下去。  
“咳咳！什么东西！”唐昊睁开眼，只见一白衣少年正骑在他肚子上，香肩半露，鼻头通红，颊边发丝焦糊一片，很是狼狈。  
尤为显眼的还是细嫩肌肤之上遍布的吻痕，仅一瞬他便明白了这只狐狸精的身份。  
之前就听说他那个老不正经的义父纳了一房小妾，近来疼爱有加，为了她整整几月不曾回山，没想到这个‘她’居然还是只公狐狸。  
着实让人好奇。  
“你放开我。”叶修动了动腿，发现裸露的足踝正被屁股底下这小屁孩抓着。  
唐昊昂昂头：“你就是勾引孙哲平的那个狐狸精？”  
叶修心想你怎么嗦话的，狐狸精的事那能叫勾引吗，那叫恪守本分，论辈分你还得叫声小妈。  
唐昊一脸嫌恶：“你真以为孙哲平把你当块宝贝了，他上过的妖精多不甚数，有几个是长情的，我劝你卖完屁股就赶紧滚回自己的狐狸洞去。”  
他越这样叶修越来劲，大尾巴摇摇，嚣张道：“那我现在也是你二娘，你欺负我我就去告状。”  
孙哲平可是签了字的，谁欺负了他都没好果子吃，老子打儿子岂会有打不赢的道理。  
提起孙哲平他的火气就大，什么悉心教导，每天一顿揍还差不多，揍完就把他扔进火焰山美名曰让他历练，自己则在外头花天酒地左拥右抱。  
“咿——！”  
叶修一声惊呼，身上衣物呼啦啦的不知被什么邪火烧了个干干净净，再看唐昊，眼珠子仿佛都喷出了火，他顿察危险，再想脱身也为时过晚，唐昊扣住足踝一扯，一只剥的和鸡蛋一样的小狐狸精就同他坦诚相对。  
“不，不要乱来啊，等大孙回来不会放过你的！”  
叶修垂死挣扎，但那柄同他主人幼稚外貌截然不同的巨物已然戳上他光溜溜的屁股，仅仅是肉贴肉他就能感受到那根巨物非人的热度。  
“呵呵，我倒要看看我把他的玩物上了，他能拿我怎么样。”  
唐昊单手钳住他的手腕，居高临下蔑笑，而后腰身一挺，滚烫阳根尽根而没，外头只留两颗卵蛋。  
叶修仰脖痛呼，泪水瞬间蓄满了眼眶，虽说早上就被两根鸡巴肏开了屁眼，但唐昊这一根着实非人所能承受，犹如滚烫的烙铁硬生生将他后穴贯穿一般。  
这倒是不能怪唐昊下手没有分寸，只是他化为人形也就三百余年，怒急攻心通体滚烫实乃生性使然，平日一口三味真火就能将人烧的神魂俱灭，这会还算是收敛了。  
饶是这般，玉面娘娘仍旧被欺负的哭哭啼啼，烙铁鸡巴在穴中进进出出，磨的内里仿佛都要起火了，实属受罪，反倒是唐昊这厢得了滋味，越干越勇，这挂名小妈的骚穴又湿又紧像是有个嘴儿在里面吸一般，难怪孙哲平如此稀罕。  
等他那义父玩腻了，他就把他这小妈要来当个脔宠以泄欲火也是美事一桩。


End file.
